


Mercury Rising

by Allashandra69



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allashandra69/pseuds/Allashandra69
Summary: First time writer... Hope it doesn't suck too horribly! If you guys like it, I'll keep writing! xoxo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writer... Hope it doesn't suck too horribly! If you guys like it, I'll keep writing! xoxo

“On your knees and lift up your hair” the hard voice of her master demanded. As she did as she was ordered, she felt the cold sting of metal around her throat and heard the raspy click of the lock that was her new reality. She had spent 43 cycles on this Earth and had watched it thrive and start to become a beautiful thing. And then, in a whisper, turn to a nightmare pile of shit. The free spirits and the loving souls banished to the outer Zones. The cold and cynical elitists tucked away, safe and sound in Battery City. 

No one is really sure how it started. The silent infiltration of everyone’s day to day life, the subliminal messages they were too blind to notice. But some did notice. They were the lucky ones that made it to the zones before it all went to hell.

“You will learn your place. There is no other option left to you now.” Her downcast eyes glanced quickly to the shadowy figure that sneered at her from the leather armchair in the center of the room. “EYES DOWN” he barked. A single tear escaped and made its way down her bruised cheek, hatred and anger choking off the sob that threatened to escape through her clenched teeth. 

The lash marks across her back, a constant ache and reminder of her failure as a mother, a wife, a friend. She can still hear the screams of her daughters as they were ripped from her arms; see the smoking body of her husband, shot down by Draculoid laser blasts. All because they didn’t conform to the ideal of what a citizen of Battery City should be.

If she had been braver, stronger, she would have ripped open her wrists with her teeth and joined her family in blissful eternity. Somewhere even the fabled Phoenix Witch would be unable to find her. Instead, she was consigned to this hell, being the human equivalent of a sexbot to the closeted monsters that seemed to thrive in the shadows of “pristine” Battery City. There were those out there that enjoyed the taste of blood and hearing the screams that came from a fleshy. And if you were the lucky “owner” you could rake the credits in, hand over fist.

One would think that after 43 cycles and bearing children that her usefulness would be over. But behind closed doors, it was a different story. One of dominance and pain, blood and tears. Muffled screams and heartless sneers that continually woke her from a fitful sleep, bathed in a cold sweat, stifling a scream behind a clenched fist pressed tightly to her lips. While in service, if a sound dare escape her lips, the master would deal her a swift blow across the face or a sound kick to the ribs. She was only a piece of meat to her master, to be dealt with and used as he saw fit, until she was replaced or dead.

The collar was a new experience, however, brought on by her continual resistance to her captor. This little beauty had wires running along the inside, capable of delivering a serious jolt for any small indiscretion on her part or just to delight the sick bastard holding the remote. She had decided to play their sick little game for now but she was by no means broken. The sound of her daughters screaming and the smell of her husband’s burning flesh a constant push to keep her fighting, plotting her escape or her eventual demise. She would bide her time. There must be a way out!

She was jerked from her thoughts by a fist in her hair, yanking her back to her feet. Wincing in pain, she dared to meet her master’s steely gaze and was reward with a backhanded strike across her already swollen jaw, driving her back to the floor. “Remind me why I bother keeping your insolent ass alive” sneered her smug prick of a master as he crossed to the bar to retrieve the remote. “You are nothing but a thorn in my side. Sometimes I think you aren’t worth the flesh you are clothed in! Maybe I would be better off with a sexbot” he mused, toying with the remote in his hands. “At least they do as they’re told!” He emphasized his last word by pressing the button on the remote, sending the brutal electric current surging through her body. The scream that ripped from her throat bringing a cruel smile to his lips. The sensation seemed to go on forever. When she had suffered sufficiently, he released the button and she collapsed to the floor, landing in a puddle of piss.

She came to just in time to receive a kick to the stomach that caused her to moan and try to crawl away. Standing over her, he grasped her collar, yanking her back up into a kneeling position. “You know what to do” he growled at her. With trembling fingers and murderous thoughts, she slowly reached out and unzipped his pants. She was never allowed to undress him fully. He considered being naked a sign of vulnerability, which was probably why she was kept naked whenever in his presence. He never realized that this did nothing to quash the fire that burned in her bones.

Reaching into his pants she brought out his soft, doughy prick into the dim light of the room. With the slightest shudder of disgust, she parted her lips and snaked her tongue across the stiffening head of his cock, making sure not to make eye contact. She was a fast learner when it came to pain. She grasped his base and leaned forward to take the growing thing into her mouth. 

Shutting out the thoughts that threatened to overtake her, she set to work on the chore at hand. Dutifully, she worked her way down the length of his shaft, feeling a sickening jolt of pride that she finally learned not to gag. Not that she ever really needed to with him. It was more gagging out of her revulsion to him and her whole situation. 

She could hear his breath growing ragged as she bobbed her head back and forth. She felt the way his cock began to pulse across her tongue and she knew he was getting close. He never took long, thank the gods. She seriously hoped he wasn’t going to make her swallow this time. He tasted just as vile as his personality.

He must have somehow sensed what she was thinking, tangling a fist in her hair and forcing himself down her throat. Cutting off her access to air, he pumped harder and harder, not caring if she was suffocating. She showed no reaction to this treatment, not even as, with a guttural moan he spilled his bitter seed.

Shoving her away, he did up his pants and stalked to the bar to pour himself a drink. “Show me” he said, turning back to her. Closing her eyes, she lifted her chin and opened her mouth showing him that she had taken it all down as she had been trained. “That is all I require of you for the evening. Clean up your mess and get out.” He tossed the shift that served as her only clothing directly into the puddle. Seething with her hidden rage, she wiped it up. Fortunately, her shift wasn’t saturated and she was able to wear it back to the dorms. She couldn’t care less what anyone thought but she was already cold and the damp wasn’t helping.

Exiting the room, she was met by her Draculoid escort. Resisting the urge to rip the stupid mask of its face, she made her way back to the dormitory where her kind was kept. They weren’t many, maybe only five or six in a given cycle. The problematic ones tended to be weeded out quickly while the ones that actually enjoyed this were set up in their master’s apartments. Once through the doors, she whipped around and stared her escort straight in the eyes, lifting her chin sharply in the only show of defiance she had. Meeting its eyes, she let out a startled gasp as the doors slid shut separating them. Did one of those deep hazel eyes actually wink at her? She was probably just imaging things.


	2. Chapter 2

Pushing the Draculoid from her mind, she entered the bathroom and stripped off her shift, glad to be rid of the damp thing. Climbing into the shower, she set the water to just below scalding in the hopes that it would help rid her of the revulsion she felt for herself. She slid down the wall, covering her face with her hands, willing herself not to give in to the despair that wrapped itself tightly around her throat.

Shoving her feelings back down where they belonged, she took the time to wash out her shift before turning the soap on herself, stopping just short of scrubbing her body raw. The only “blessing” in this whole nightmare was that her goddamn collar was well made and could stand up to water without electrocuting her. “Some blessing,” she said, giving the collar a yank and then turning off the water.

Stepping from the shower, she reached for her towel only to have it snatched away. Looking up with a hiss, she saw Brendon sprint from the steamy bathroom and take off down the hallway towards her room. Dripping wet, she stalked after him muttering curses under her breath. 

Brendon was younger than her but by no means a child. He tried his best to get under her skin and to make her smile but unfortunately those were a very rare sight. She knew it wouldn’t be long before he was gone too, safely tucked away in a palace-like apartment. He was a people pleaser and a little bit of a slut, but she still had a soft spot for him, even though she felt like strangling him at the moment. 

She found him sitting on her bed with her towel draped around his shoulders, a pouty little smile playing across his lips. “So how was it?” he innocently asked, throwing one end of the towel over his shoulder like a scarf. “Always the fucking pest” she growled, reaching over and snatching back her towel. She no longer cared about her too soft body or the stretch marks and lash scars that crisscrossed her skin. She was just starting to get cold!

“You know damned well how it went!” She plopped down on the bed next to him with a sigh. “Not all of us enjoy this life. You were born to be a toy, Brendon. I was supposed to be so much more. That part of me is gone forever. I only wish I had gone with it.” 

Sliding over, Brendon wrapped her in a big hug and stroked her still damp hair. “Sweetie, you can’t think like that. There’s got to be more for you. This can’t be all there is. You can’t give up hope in finding your freedom.” Feeling lightheaded from fighting her anger and tears for so long, she collapsed into his embrace with a heart wrenching sob. She’d tried to be strong for so long that this little kindness finally tipped her over the edge and she let her tears consume her.

Brendon held her close until she could cry no more. He eased her down onto the bed and tucked her in. His heart broke for her, to the point where he would be willing to risk his position for her. Well, almost risk it. He knew he would be dead in days if he tried to make it to the Zones. He was more of a house pet compared to her caged animal aura. He had a good master and would be kept in opulence the rest of his days, once he passed his trial period anyway. Brendon knew how to play the game and he played it for keeps. 

He turned to go, but then went back, placing a tender kiss on her forehead. She was already sound asleep, her shoulders still hitching from crying so hard. “You’re the strongest person I know, Kya. I will miss you. Please don’t ever let them take the light behind your eyes.” He hurried from the room before his own tears convinced him to wake her and try to get her out of this hell.

As the night slowly passed, no one was aware of the door to the dormitory sliding open or the two shadowy figures slipping from room to room, searching. They worked in silence, communicating only in gestures. At first glance, they were of no consequence, just a pair of workers in white coveralls and masks, going about an assigned task.


End file.
